Amor Indeseado
by ClAu-22
Summary: Draco corta con Ginny. y ginny esta sola... recordando lo que paso despues de lo de draco y despues se arreglan. ONESHOT NO SOY BUENA PARA LOS SUMMARY. TRISTON AL PRINCIPIO AH!
1. Chapter 1

AMOR INDESEABLE

El tiempo pasa y yo sigo como siempre esperándote. Esperando el día que te veré de nuevo. Ese día que tanto anhelo. El día que tanto espero.

Todavía no comprendo tu indiferencia. La soledad en tu mirada. El orgullo en tus abrazos. La Tristeza en tus besos. La incomprensión en tus caricias. Y yo aquí sigo amando. Amando a alguien que alguna vez me amo pero cosas mas fuertes nos separaron. Cosas mas fuertes como nuestras familias, nuestra supuesta enemistad, nuestra realidad.

Como no recordar como me amabas, como decías que lo único que te importaba era yo.

Éramos muy diferentes pero a la vez nos parecíamos mucho. La vida nos unió y poco a poco empecé a enamorarme de ti, mas y mas hasta que no podía vivir sin ti. Sin tus besos, sin tus caricias, sin tus abrazos, sin tu presencia. Y ahora te perdí. Y creo que para siempre. No debí enamorarme de ti. Sabia que algún día sucedería pero no me importo, duro lo suficiente como para disfrutarlo.

Como no recordar esos penetrantes y fríos ojos grises. Que solo yo pude ver su calidez. La calidez de esa mirada. También ese cabello rubio plateado. Sus besos, esos labios que ella ansiaba besar de nuevo. Recordaba el día en que todo termino, el día que no perdí las esperanzas. Ese día en cual un amor verdadero y puro amor termino.

------------------------------------------ FLASH BACK --------------------------------------------

Ginny, ya no podemos amarnos, ya no nos podemos ver. Si nos descubren, no se lo que no pasara pero eso si nada bueno.

Draco como puedes decir eso, yo nunca dejare de amarte. No puedo vivir sin verte.

Pues ya no te amo. Ya me olvide de ti.

Que? Dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

Ya no te amo, weasley.

Eres un idiota, draco!

Me fui llorando a la torre de astronomía. _Como draco le había dicho semejante mentira? Como le había negado su amor? Esta mintiendo. Es una grande y miserable mentira. Pero el ya no me amara ni tampoco nos veremos mas en secreto._

Llore mas. Hasta que se hizo de noche y fui a mi cuarto mientras que todos estaban en el gran comedor cenando.

-------------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK ------------------------------------

Como no recordar que al siguiente día, ya estaba con otra chica... todos decian que eran la pareja perfecta. Ese dia, en la salida a Hogmade cuando ni siquiera me miraste cuando pase frente a ti, ni siquiera me saludo. El mundo se acabo para mi.

--------------------------------- FLASH BACK --------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente amaneció fatal y lluvioso. Tenia unas grandes ojeras y estaba muy pálida. Fui al baño, me di una refrescante ducha y me arregle un poco, para que no se me notaran las ojeras y mi piel pálida. Me puso unos jeans, una camisa y una chompa rosada. Había salida a Hogmade. Fui a despertar a mis amigas. Bajamos a desayunar. Durante el desayuno, hubieron muchos rumores sobre una nueva pareja. Me sorprendí mucho cuando me entere cual era esa pareja.

Hola chicas!

Hola Lavender, siéntate con nosotras

Eh... gracias. Parvatti, ven acá a desayunar con las chicas de 5to

Ok, ahorita voy! – dijo parvatti acercándose a nosotras

Chicas saben la ultima?

No, cuéntanos – yo solo negué con la cabeza, ya que estaba muy deprimida

Un nueva pareja en Hogwarts

Quienes?

Draco y una chica de Ravenclaw, pero hacen una linda pareja

Ginny ya no oyó mas. Se dedico exclusivamente a comer. Llorando por adentro. Cuando todas terminaron. Ella junto a sus amigas y algunos chicos como Colin. Entramos en Honeydukes cuando vi que Draco salía y ni siquiera me miro y adivinen que estaba con una linda chica de cabello negro, ojos celeste y piel maso menos bronceada agarrados de la mano. De repente sentí las lagrimas que amenazaban con salirse. Fuimos a las tres escobas y tomamos una cervezas de mantequillas que me hicieron muy bien. Hablamos muy animadamente, hasta que Draco y su "novia" entraron en el local y la gente empezó a murmurar sobre ellos. El ambiente se volvía muy irritable porque ellos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Yo por mi lado trataba de no mirarlos pero como no hacerlo si casi todo el mundo lo hacia. Cuando salieron del lugar, ni siquiera me miro, entienden ni una sola mirada... que idiota!

------------------------------ FIN DEL FLASH BACK -------------------------------------------

Como no recordar aquel descaro departe de Draco. Es que ese imbecil no se da cuenta que yo lo sigo amando. Siento que alguien me atrae hacia el y me agarra por la cintura.

Suéltame Draco

NO! Tu y yo tenemos que hablar

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

Si ... que hacías con ese tal Michael Corner ?

Y tu que hacia con ese chica de Ravenclaw ?

------------------------------------ FLASH BACK ---------------------------------------------

Estaba en el gran comedor, desayunando. Era un jueves. Habían pasado varios días desde el rumor de la supuesta pareja y de lo que me había hecho Draco .Estaba saliendo del comedor y me dirigía a mi primera clase del día: Historia de la magia. Michael Corner se me acerco y me pregunto si podía hablar conmigo a solas. Yo acepte. Mis amigas se fueron y nos dejaron solos.

Gin, este sábado hay visita a Hogsmade... vienes conmigo?

Eh... claro! – Me apresure a darle un beso en la mejilla. Siento que alguien me esta mirando. Volteo y veo que unos ojos y grises ojos penetrantes. – Hasta el sábado

Hasta el sábado Gin.

------------------------------------ FIN DEL FLASH BACK --------------------------------------

A ti que te importa Weasley ?

No me importa en lo absoluto. Tengo una cita con Michael el sábado. Me invito a ir a Hogsmade con el y yo acepte. Porque que yo sepa no tengo nada contigo, Dra...

Pero no termino porque Draco la estaba besando. La estaba besando otra ves pero con un beso apasionado que seguramente los dos habían estado esperando hace algunos días ven conmigo a Hogsmade

porque habría de hacerlo

porque tu eres mi novia

no lo somos

Gin, quisieras ser mi novia?

Bueno lo pensare

Y lo beso con un beso muy tierno y dulce

te extrañe

yo también pequeña

Nos volvimos a besar, pero yo me detuve de golpe

no que estabas con una chica de Ravenclaw ?

nunca lo he estado, solo la utilice para darte celos y ya veo que funciono

ay, claro que no

no mientas, se nota que estas celosa

tu también lo estas o no?

Debo admitir que solo tu me pondrías celoso.

Y se besaron, con un beso que marco sus vidas. Ese beso que los unió para siempre, el que siempre recordaran el resto de sus vidas.

FIN


	2. una agradable sorpresa

Ola! Weno este es mi primer fic que no es one shot. No se si les gusta pero para eso necesito critikas... dejenme reviews y aconséjenme ya que no se como terminar esta historia weno la idea esta buena... me gusta. Weno me encanta esta pareja. Si quieren agréguenme al msn: . ah y soy ClAu-22 xsiaka. Weno les dejo tranquilos pa que lean esta linda historia... jeje y dejenme reviews porfa!

2. una agradable sorpresa

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano y desayuno. Despertó a su padre y se gano una buena reprimiendo de parte de alison. Luego se encaminaron hacia el callejón diagon para comprar útiles para el colegio. Sus padres tenian muchas cosas importantes que hacer y le dieron dinero para que se compre ropa nueva, y sus nuevos libros. Al llegar a flourish y blotts, se encontro con su hermano menor. Lo saludo y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

hola josh!

Hola ginny... como has estado?

Yo bien... y tu?

Bien... gracias por preguntar

Y que haces aquí?

Ah... esperando a mama hasta que termine de comprar mis libros.

Mama esta en la librería?

Si... y tendrá muchas ganas de verte de nuevo... no crees?

Si pero hace tiempo que no la veo!

Pues no importa!

De pronto, una mujer pelirroja, con unas cuantas pecas y ojos color miel se les acercaba con una cara de asombro. Esta bien vestida, con una falda larga turquesa, zapatos elegantes turquesas con blanco y una camisa blanca con retoques turquesa

mama, ...mira quien esta aqui... mi hermana!

Amanda querida... eres tu! OH, por dios... sabia que algún día te vería otra ves! Oh, mi niña! Mírate ya estas echa una jovencita... el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido! – dijo abrazándola y llenándola de besos

Hola mama... yo también te extrañe! Mi padre es insoportable y no paso mucho tiempo con el

Oh!... pero que haces aquí?

Comprando mis libros y también voy a ir a comprarme ropa

Amanda ... eres mi hija! Yo te comprare tus libros y tu ropa!... me podrías dar la lista?

Bien... aquí esta- dijo dándole un pergamino medio arrugado- no te preocupes, yo me compro mis libros

Nada de eso! Yo soy tu madre y es mi obligación es darte lo que necesites!

Después de esto, su madre se dirigió a comprar sus libros, y después de un corto tiempo. Se apareció de nuevo con un montón de libros. Los puso en una bolsa y se los entrego a Amanda. Después se encaminaron hacia una tienda de ropas. Entraron y los atendió una joven de cabellos negro, y ojos marrones. Los dirigió a la sección para jovencitas, donde había todo para una adolescente, ropa, carteras, accesorios, zapatos, etc.

esta tienda es muy linda, y siempre vengo aquí. Hay todo para nosotras

y yo mami? – dijo josh viendo con ojos tristones a su madre

tu, te iras a la sección de hombres. Tu sabes donde esta

ok... bye! Nos vemos en la caja

ok... pruébate lo que quieras y lo juntas para pagarlo después

OK.. -dijo este dirigiéndose a su madre

Bueno, ahora que estamos entre madre e hija, recuperemos el tiempo perdido

Ok... hace tiempo que no me siento bien con alguien

Si, lo se. Tu padre es insoportable. Pero lo amaba. El me hiso firmar los papeles del divorcio. Dijo que yo no era buena madre y que preferiria estar solo

Lo siento. Quisiera ser familia. Como antes. Todos felices – ginny la ignoro.

Y estas en gryffindor... no?

Si... a mi padre no le gusta nada. El quería que este en slytherin. Y bueno, mi hermano esta ayi, no yo

Comprendo. Estas preciosa. Te comprare un poco de maquillaje e iremos al spa para hacerte la manicura, la pedicura y que te cambien de look.

Aqui hay un spa?

Por supuesto, también hay una peluquería hermosa. Hay todo para nosotras.

La sección era rosada, y habían varias puertas. Una de estas decía: peluquería y en la otra :spa embellecedor. entraron en una puerta de color lavanda, el de la peluquería y de pronto se encontraban en un salón blanco y hermoso. Habían camas y sillones lavanda, Maquinas para el pelo y bastantes chicas con un polo y falda blanco y con delantal lavanda. Una señorita se les acerco y las dirigió a un por un portón donde se encontraban unos sillones cómodos lavanda. Situado en un jardín lleno de flores y rosas hermosas. La chica las invito a sentarse. De repente una linda joven se les acerco

Sra. Weasly. Lo mismo de siempre para usted: manicura y pedicura francesa, con un corte de pelo?

Si, por favor! Y para la señorita ... lo mismo, pero quiero que le hagan un cambio de look

Si, como no? ... quisieran algo para tomar? – dijo la joven entusiasta

Si un par de juegos de calabaza... por favor y pónganlo en mi cuenta

De repente, la joven se fue y se les apareció un par de jugos de calabaza. En una bandeja plateada. Luego de tomarlas y dejarlas nuevamente en la bandeja. De pronto aparecieron muchas revistas y periódicos mágicos y muggles. Aparecieron mas sillones blancos y se les acerco la manicurista y la pedicurista. Mientras que otra joven tenia muchos tintes, peines, ganchos, y demás herramientas para el cabello.

hola Ginny querida, para ti es el cambio de look? Porque de verdad no lo necesitas... te ves divina... solo que hay que arreglar tus unas.

Hola Roxana, no la verdad es que el cambio de look es para mi hija, Amanda. Amanda, ella es Roxana, una experta en esto. Roxana, mi hija Amanda.

Un placer- dijo la peluquera estrechando la mano de Amanda y mirándola curiosa y como examinándola- de verdad es un placer conocer a la hija de el pasado matrimonio entre tu madre y Malfoy.

Gracias, pero tener que convivir con mi padre y a mi futura madrastra. Es horrible, la verdad. Preferiría que me hagan la manicura y la pedicura francesa.

Así que Malfoy se nos casa otra ves ah!... como se atreve ese desgraciado... después de lo que le hizo a tu madre. Que desconsiderado. Bueno ya no importa... te quedarían bien el cabello castaño y grafilado. Que te parece?

Genial... me gusta la idea!

Entonces voy a comenzar ahora mismo – dijo examinando sus herramientas

Amanda hija, que tal con tu padre?- dijo Ginny viéndose las unas y examinándolas

Bueno la verdad es que casi nunca nos llevamos. El siempre esta al pendiente de la tal Alison. Y nunca pasamos tiempo juntos. Y a Alison no le agrado mucho. Me lleva siempre la contra.

Alison branstone? – dijo Ginny dejando de mirar sus unas y levantando una mirada de odio.

Si, la misma... porque, la conocías?

Claro. Ella me quiso meter en azkaban, sin que yo hubiera echo algo. Gane el juicio gracias a los testimonios a mi favor. Me culparon de matar accidentalmente a un muggle. Solo por ser auror. Bueno ahora trabajo en una reconocida revista: corazón de bruja, soy periodista. Bueno desde ese día ella hace todo por malograr mi vida. Dice que tu padre me prefiere y que no descansara hasta que no me vea lejos de el, pero hace anos que no le he vuelto ni a dirigir una sola palabra, hasta que me asignaron una entrevista con el y con la tal alison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo cap. ah! dejenme reviwe... necesito saber que piensan sobre este fanfic. BYE!


End file.
